


A Quickie

by wordslinger



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Miraxus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9949904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordslinger/pseuds/wordslinger
Summary: These kinds of things always happen in secret and in a hallway, don't they?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mirajens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirajens/gifts).



> I wrote this for another fic but decided not to use it after all. The title is lame but that's exactly what this is. A quickie.

The hairs on his arm prickled in excitement as her fingernails scored his back. She staccato of her breaths against his lips made him harder – and he hadn't thought that possible. Laxus dug his fingers into the swell of her ass and enjoyed the plush feeling of soft skin in his palm. Her thighs were wrapped tightly around his waist and he wondered how much of a pig it made him that _this_ was his favorite part of being with her.

Of course, he loved Mirajane – he'd come to that conclusion before she ever deigned herself to admit that maybe there was more than just sex between them. The fact that he was more honest with himself than her, didn't matter. _It didn't._ What mattered was how she _felt_ and what she _said._ Mira never said anything she didn't mean, and when she told him she wouldn't bother with a guy if it weren't for him, he believed her.

“Pay attention, Laxus,” she scolded, pressing the back of her head against the wall. “Stop wandering off.”

“Sorry,” he breathed and thrust into her again. Fucking Mira in the empty hallway behind the bar had become a bad habit. He wouldn't give it up until she told him no, though.

She placed the tip of her finger over his lips that hovered a breath away from hers. “You're distracted.”

“I'm not.” He hitched her thigh higher over his hip and tried to focus. Mira slid her finger along the line of his jaw and her palm settled on the back of his neck.

“Prove it,” she whispered. Laxus grinned and pressed her flat against the wall. His mouth found the curve of her neck and he drew her skin into his mouth. Mira's hair stuck to his forehead and her breaths lost form. _“Laxus,”_ she whispered.

The sound of raucous fighting spilled out of the main guildhall and into the hallway. Laxus's jaw twitched at the sound of Natsu's obnoxious shouting. He really should go and smash some skulls...

“Don't you dare stop,” Mira whined. The feel of her breasts heaving against his chest erased all thought and he couldn't even consider it. She was too hot and too wet and the hand on her hip slid over her stomach and between her legs. “Fuck, _fuck!”_

Laxus covered her mouth with his and swallowed her climax as well as his own. When he pulled away Mirajane scowled at him. She planted her hands on his chest and pushed him back.

“Ugh, I probably smell like you now. You'll pay for sweating all over me later.” Mira's voice was just this side of unsteady and she wobbled as she swiped her panties from the floor. Laxus grinned and handed over her skirt.

“I look forward to it,” he said, pulling his own pants back around his waist. Mirajane fluffed her hair and pinned him with a serious expression.

“Come see me tonight. We need to talk.”

“Talk?”

“Yes, Laxus, talk. It happens with mouths but no sex.”

“I know what it means,” Laxus snapped.

“Good. I'll leave the door unlocked.” Mirajane rounded the corner and once she was gone, Laxus heaved a sigh. He told himself if she wanted to break up with him, she wouldn't waste time – and she wouldn't have let him get it in only a moment before. This was _fine._


End file.
